James Craddock (New Earth)
As a boy he worked as a pickpocket and with his stolen money, he goes to the Gypsy Queen, who lives by the Tyburn Gallows. She prophesies that he will die by hanging, and 'meet his end by noble blood', only to return as a ghost. She also says that centuries in the future, he will fight his fiercest foes in the British royal castle. If his foes die that night, he will live again. He refuses to believe her. He later emigrated to to the United States to make his fortune but he meets the gunslingers Nighthawk and Cinnamon. However Nighthawk lynches Craddock after wrongly assuming that he sexually assaulted Cinnamon, and kills the the criminal in cold blood. Due to the strange nature of his death and his executioners Jim returned from the dead as a ghost, he continues his rain of terror now possesing his ghostly powers. Jim however is unable to rest until his executioner die and his sole enters the afterlife, the problem is Nighthawk is the reincarnation of Khufu who is cursed to be resurected along with his ture love throughout time. More than half a century later, the Ghost returns first made his presence known to the public, beginning a crime spree that took him to all the great capitals of Europe. He finally meets the later incarnation of his exceutioners the heroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Although they repeatedly stopeped the ghosts plans, they were never able to capture, due to his ability to seemingly vanish into thin air, and the Ghost ultimately escaped. The Gentlemen Ghost however over the years has battle many other heroes such as Batman, Superman, and the Justice Society of America and All-Star Squadron but his ture enemy is always Hawkman adn his wife. Gotham City The Gentleman Ghost, is considered one of Gotham City's established supervillains, was invited to a large villain gathering by the Joker, to tell them that Killer Croc had sworn to kill Batman within twenty four hours. The Joker felt this was stealing thunder from himself and his fellow well estalished rogues. So the criminals split into seperate teams to serach the city and kill Batman before Killer Croc can get to him. The Gentleman Ghost works with Clayface and Killer Moth, whilst Two-Face agreed to come as well after a toss of the coin, to which Killer Moth silently remarked that Gentleman Ghost, would of killed Two-Face if he didnt help. While searching out Batman an abandoned factory, the villains were intercepted by Batgirl and Robin, who defeat the criminal band. The Gentlemen Ghost has joined various criminal groups in hopes of destroying his enemies. He is a member of the Injustice Society and the Secret Society of Super Villains. Infinite Crisis The Gentlemen Ghost worked with the Secret Society of Supervillains as they attack on Metropolis but they are opposed by various superpowered heroes. This lead to a fight between Jim and Green Lantern (Alan Scott). But the Ghost is able to defeat the hero leaving him in a coma. One Year Later During a fight with the Justice Society of America, the Gentleman Ghost gains to power to summon other ghost. These vengeful spirits are all fallen foes of the Justice Society of America. He summons an army of deceased highwayman who attack the JSA. However he is defeated by Stargirl, as she was a virgin girl, who are revealed to be protected from ghostly attack. Other spirits arive and help defeat the rogue ghost and his army. It is revealed the Wildcat, is a descendant of the Royal family England, and cuts of his head, which causes the ghost to disapear. DCnU The Flash's changes to reality created a new world where the Gentleman Ghost's life had significantly changed. In this new world, Gentleman Ghost is still a thief and steals the Mortis Orb, which hasd the power to resurrect the dead. Hawkman deduces the Gentleman Ghost is Jim Craddock, and the Gentleman Ghost confirms it. The Gentleman Ghost tells Hawkman he invited him here because the Nth metal drew him to the Mortis Orb. Then, he tells Hawkman he will take him to the orb, but Hawkman refuses, so the Gentleman Ghost sends more apparitions after him, Hawkman escapes the building. Then, the Gentleman Ghost appears again, saying that the warlock's spell rendered the orb inert years ago, but the Nth Metal broke the spell, causing the orb to regain its power. The Gentleman Ghost takes the orb, saying that he will use it to trascend death and resurrect himself through the life-force of every man, woman and child nearby. Then, he disappears and the Zombies attack Hawkman fall apart. The Gentleman Ghost begins fully harnessing the orb’s power, creating a portal from which Julius Gates comes out. Gates, demanding the orb, grabs Craddock, while Hawkman takes the orb from him. The portal vanishes with Craddock and Gates inside, causing them both to disappear, along with the apparitions and zombies. Hawkman to keep the from falling into the wrong hands again drops the Mortis Orb somewhere in Antarctica. | Powers = * Spectral Form : ' ** 'Invisibility: ' Jim Craddock as a ghost is able to make himself invisible. His normal appearance is that of a floating hat and monacle, he uses this power to hide his decayed face. ** 'Intangibility:'Jim Craddock as a ghost he has the spectral abily to phase through solid objects such as walls and people. **'Teleportation:'''Craddock can teleport as short as a couple rooms to across states. He can even teleport to other dimensions. ** '''Cold Touch: He also has the ability to touch someone and cause a feeling of intense cold wherever he touched them. | Abilities = * Equestrianism * Marksmanship | Strength = | Weaknesses = As spirit he is bound by certain mystical law. * Nth Metal: Although he is a ghost and can become completely intangible, the Gentleman Ghost can still be affected by Nth Metal. * Virgins: He unable to touch or be touched by virgins. This is confirmed by his inability to do harm to both Stargirl and Jakeem Thunder. However, he can pick up a real weapon and be able to hurt them, as when he used the Cosmic Rod. * Meet his end by noble blood: Any person of of royal lineage is able to attack and banish the Gentleman Ghost to the after life, as shown by the defeat by Wildcat. | Equipment = * Magic Cane: Jim Craddock cane can shoot purple spectral fire from the skull on top. He has also be shown using it to give life to inanimate objects such as turning a street lamp into a giant snake. | Transportation = * Ghost Horse: Through unknown acquisition, James has and rides a ghost horse. It too can become tangible enough to strike at opponents and then materialize at will. | Weapons = * Ancient Flintlock Pistols: James often carried the same Flintlock pistols that slayed him many years ago. Each still fired and work perfectly despite their years of age. | Notes = | Trivia = * Craddock's spirit can never be put to rest until his killer is put to rest first. However, since Nighthawk's spirit can never truly die neither can Craddock's. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Injustice Society members Category:Justice Society villains Category:No Physical Body Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Equestrianism Category:Firearms Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:1947 Character Debuts Category:Criminals